


Sharing Is Caring

by mouth_breather011



Series: Time Forever Frozen Still [Irondad & Spiderson Oneshots] [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Couch Cuddles, Cute Peter Parker, Fluff, Happy Peter Parker, Hugs, Jealous Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Tickling, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouth_breather011/pseuds/mouth_breather011
Summary: "I know your little fanboy brain would melt if I told you the Avengers are right around the corner.""The—I'm sorry, what?" Peter deadpanned, staring at the billionaire. "T-the Avengers? As in, as in like, Captain America and—and the Black Widow?""Is that enough of an answer for you?" Tony asked as they turned the corner into the kitchen. The Rogues were still standing there as he'd asked, staring as though they'd seen a ghost. Peter gaped, arms tightening slightly around the man's neck. Clint waved shyly."Mr. Stark, Hawkeye just waved at me," Peter whispered.* * *Or the Avengers are back in the Tower, but Tony isn't very happy about it. Peter happens to come over the day they come back, and Tony is a little jealous when the boy becomes friends with the Avengers.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Time Forever Frozen Still [Irondad & Spiderson Oneshots] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559569
Comments: 8
Kudos: 663





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This one is cute. I like it. If you dont like it, go away.

" . . . then Steve, your room is at the end of the hall to the right. And Wanda, you'll be next to Vision."

Tony leaned against the kitchen counter, hands clasped in front of him. He smiled falsely at the people in front of him.

The Rogues had been pardoned. Ross wasn't too happy, so he pushed his burden of finding them a home onto Tony. This was just perfect. Now, he had Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Sam, Clint, Wanda, and Vision standing awkwardly in his kitchen at Stark Tower. Oh joy.

Clint interrupted his train of thought.

"Where's my room?"

Tony sighed.

"Well, I figured since you love being in the vents so much, I'd let you crash up there, hm?" he answered sarcastically. Clint stared worriedly, not wanting to offend the man that had just given him a home by complaining.

"To the left. I already told you—"

"Sir, Peter has arrived. He is on his way up," FRIDAY interrupted stately. Tony groaned inwardly. He forgot that he'd invited his protege to come over. Ross had the worst timing.

"FRI, send him back down please," the billionaire said, raising a hand to his hair.

"He seems to be in distress," the AI responded. Okay, never mind then.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," Tony ordered, rushing out the kitchen to the elevator. The Avengers watched him go, muttering in agreement.

The elevator dinged as soon as he turned the corner, and Tony was immediately met with an armful of Peter. As if on autopilot, the man's arms wrapped around him, face nestled in the boy's curls.

"FRIDAY said you were in distress. What happened?" Tony mumbled into Peter's hair. The boy shook slightly, burying his face into Tony's neck. He could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I-I had a r-really bad day, Mr. Stark," Peter whispered. "May had to l-leave early this morning, so I—so I didn't get to see her l-like I usually d-do. Then my train left with-without me this morning, and I-I had to walk t-to school. I for-forgot to bring money for lunch, and I d-didn't have breakfast, and th-then I realized that I didn't d-do my homework last night, s-so all my t-teachers were m-mad at me. And then Ned and MJ both d-didn't go to school t-today, and Flash was j-just a big jerk to me, too."

"Oh Peter, buddy, I'm so sorry," Tony replied, hugging the boy tighter. "I'm sorry you had such a bad day." Peter nodded into his shoulder, more tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I'm j-just so tired, Mr. Stark," he sobbed. Tony understood how that felt, the days when everything just seemed to go wrong, and it wore you down. Sometimes, those were just the days when you needed a hug.

They stood there for another minute, then Tony suggested they watch a movie together so Peter could calm down and relax.

"I'd like that a lot," Peter sniffed. Tony released him, then bent down and scooped the boy up in a bridal carry, making Peter giggle. The man squeezed tighter, smiling.

"Mr. Stark, I can walk, y'know," the boy laughed, smiling meekly and wrapping his arms around Tony's neck. He was surprisingly light for a fifteen-year-old.

"Maybe on a normal day, but you've had a bad day. And I know your little fanboy brain would melt if I told you the Avengers are right around the corner."

"The—I'm sorry, what?" Peter deadpanned, staring at the billionaire. "T-the Avengers? As in, as in like, Captain America and—and the Black Widow?"

"Is that enough of an answer for you?" Tony asked as they turned the corner into the kitchen. The Rogues were still standing there as he'd asked, staring as though they'd seen a ghost. Peter gaped, arms tightening slightly around the man's neck. Clint waved shyly.

"Mr. Stark, Hawkeye just waved at me," Peter whispered in awe. Tony chuckled, setting him down on unsteady feet. The boy wobbled then straightened, immediately hiding himself behind Tony like a child.

"Guys, this is Peter. Peter, meet the Avengers. They don't bite," the billionaire said, glaring at each of them in turn, as if daring them to hurt his kid.

The Avengers waved, a chorus of 'hi's and 'hello's meeting his ears. Peter's tiny frame stayed hidden behind Tony as he squeaked a small 'hi' in return, hand gripping the billionaire's sleeve tightly. 

Natasha walked up to the two, glancing at Tony for permission. He nodded, but gripped Peter's arm nonetheless. The action didn't go unnoticed by the superspy. 

"Hi Peter. I'm Natasha, but you can call me Nat," she said calmly, bending down and holding out a hand. Peter peeked out from behind the billionaire, sending her a light smile before hesitantly shaking Natasha's outstretched hand.

"Hi, Ms. Romanov," he whispered. Nat chuckled.

"It's just Nat, sweetheart."

Peter nodded.

Natasha smiled sweetly and walked back to the others. Tony sidestepped Peter, wrapping an arm around him. The boy glanced up at him, and the billionaire winked teasingly. Peter giggled again.

The Avengers all cooed, this boy was too cute.

They all took turns introducing themselves personally, trying to make a good impression on Peter. None of them would admit it, but they all wanted to steal him away for themselves. Peter was too precious.

Tony could see how much each Avenger adored his kid. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous. Still, he let them each have their turn introducing themselves.

Peter seemed to be in shock by the time he'd met each of them personally. Tony couldn't help but think that he shouldn't have let them cross paths. Hopefully Peter would still think of him as his favorite.

"Okay, now that that's done, Peter and I were just gonna enjoy a movie together, so . . . You guy's can all get yourselves situated. We're gonna crash on the couch upstairs," Tony said, noticing how everyone's faces fell at the thought of leaving the boy. Oh well. Sucks to be them.

The man grabbed Peter's small hand and led him to the upper level of the penthouse, not sparing a glance to the Rogues as they all retreated to their respective rooms.

"Mr. Stark, that was so cool! I just met the Avengers!" Peter whisper-yelled. He bounded along beside the billionaire, still clutching his hand. "Did you see Mr. Barnes' arm? It was metal, which is so cool! And Mr. Rogers was super nice, he patted me on the head. Ms. Wanda is only, like, a couple years older than me, I did not know that. She also said she wouldn't try to read my mind, so she's not as scary as I thought she'd be. And Ms. Romanov—oof!"

Tony laughed as he shoved Peter onto the couch, falling down next to him with a thump.

"Hey, I was talking!" the boy exclaimed. He screamed as Tony reached under his arms, tickling him. "No! St-stop, stop! Mr. Stark, I—ahhhh!"

Peter screeched and laughed, squirming miserably as Tony got up on his knees, bearing down on the boy. His hands flew, slapping lightly at the man, trying to get him off. Tony chuckled along, tickling Peter mercilessly.

"Ah, no fair! You know I'm—ah, no! You know I'm ticklish!" he squealed, grabbing a pillow and shoving it between them. "Stop, please stop! I'm serious!"

"Oh, all right," Tony obliged, sitting back down with a wide grin plastered on his smug face. Peter gasped, a hand on his chest as he breathed harshly.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" Peter scolded, sitting up and throwing the pillow at Tony's head.

"Oh come on, that was fun and you know it," the man replied, swatting the pillow away. Peter tried and failed to hide a grin. "I can see you smiling, you enjoyed it."

Peter pouted, obviously trying to look mad. He crossed his arms and huffed.

"Honestly, you look like a kicked puppy right now," Tony laughed. The boy huffed again and stood up, about to try and walk away. The billionaire followed him and slipped his arms under Peter's. The boy squeaked as Tony picked him up from behind, pulling him back to the couch. They sat down, Peter now on Tony's lap with the man's arms wrapped around his middle.

"FRIDAY, turn on the Empire Strikes Back, please," Tony called, adjusting the boy on his lap until they were comfortable. Peter snuggled deeper into his arms, finally deciding not to fight back. The movie played on the far wall.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark."

"No problem, Underoos."

"You know I don't like that nickname, Mr. Stark."

"You know I'd rather you call me Tony, Underoos."

"Touche."

* * * * *

They were barely through the beginning of the movie when FRIDAY interrupted, not for the first time today.

"Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanov have requested to join you."

Tony groaned. "Tell them to—"

"Tell them they can, FRI," Peter answered for him, grinning smugly.

"Sure thing, Peter," the AI replied. If AIs could smile, Tony knew she would be at that moment.

"You little brat," Tony complained, shifting to push the boy off of him jokingly. Peter fell to the side, then promptly rolled off the couch.

"How dare you," he muttered from the ground. Tony reached down to pull him back up, but Natasha and Clint chose that moment to walk in. The billionaire looked up, accidentally letting Peter fall back with a squeal, followed by a thump.

Clint scoffed and Nat's lips twitched, both of them looking slightly uneasy.

"We wanted to know if we could join you," Natasha reiterated, walking over and pulling Peter to his feet. She had obviously anticipated him being heavier, so she had to steady him when Peter nearly flew into her with the sheer amount of momentum. 

"Thanks, Ms. Romanov," Peter gasped. Nat put an arm around him and squeezed, making Tony's heart clench. He stood and pulled Peter back into his arms.

"We were just watching a movie, is all," Tony replied. He watched warily as Clint walked over to Natasha's side, offering Peter a small high-five, which the boy returned enthusiastically. Clint grinned. Tony frowned.

"Yeah, you guys can join us," Peter said. No, Tony didn't want them to barge in on his 'Peter Time.' But . . . if it was what the kid wanted . . . he supposed it was fine. He nodded and sat back down, pulling Peter with him.

The two Rogues smiled and thanked them, moving to take a seat as well.

Natasha sat down on the boy's left side, Clint sitting next to her with a slight pout. They both wanted to be next to Peter. Tony tugged him closer into his side, and Nat followed, looping her arm through Peter's. Clint scooched closer to Natasha.

Peter smiled, his doe-brown eyes meeting Tony's excitedly. The man instantly softened. He could bear through this if it would make Peter happy.

They all sat in relative silence for a little while. Until they were inevitably interrupted.

"FRIDAY said you guys were up here, so I was gonna come join you guys," Bucky rumbled, sitting next to Clint. They all were squished on the couch, but no one seemed to mind. Except Tony, of course.

"It's fine, Mr. Barnes," Peter assured, sending him a nod. Bucky, surprisingly, smiled back before getting comfortable.

Sam walked in next, grabbing some pillows and camping out by Bucky and Clint's feet.

Wanda sat by Peter's feet, resting her head on his legs, and Vision stood off to the side.

Eventually, Steve came in, too. He sat between Sam and Wanda on the ground.

Tony was fuming by the end of the movie. Not once had Peter tried to talk to him throughout the movie, per usual. Instead, he'd rambled off to every other person in the room, leaving the man feeling left out. 

He loved seeing Peter's overjoyed facial expressions, but he would rather them be directed at him. 

It made him mad to know that the Avengers, of all people, had been the ones to brighten his kid's day. Instead of him.

As soon as the credits rolled, Tony stood up, bringing a somewhat tired Peter to his feet. He kept his hands under the boy's arms, helping him around every Avenger seated around them.

"Mr. Stark, I can walk," Peter mumbled, blushing at the fact that every person in the room had their eyes on him. They all watched wistfully, wishing they were taking care of a tired Peter.

Tony ignored him, instead addressing everyone else.

"It's late, Peter's tired, I think we're gonna get some rest."

"What? No, it's only, like, eight o'clock!" Peter protested.

"It is ten thirty, Peter," FRIDAY replied. The boy groaned.

"At least let me say good night?" he asked, nearly killing Tony with those adorable puppy eyes. Tony sighed, releasing his grip on the boy.

Peter ran straight up to Natasha, giving her a hug. Clint joined, and soon everyone else was engaged in a giant group hug around Peter. Even Bucky.

"Good night, guys!" Peter yelled from the middle. They all laughed and returned the favor. The boy broke out of the group, skipping his way over to where Tony still stood dejectedly.

"C'mon Mr. Stark!" he said, grabbing Tony's hand and pulling the billionaire down the hall. When Peter stopped at his room, Tony made a split-second decision, and continued to walk to the end of the hall. He opened the door and led Peter into his room.

"Mr. Stark, this isn't my room."

Tony led Peter over to his bed and sat him down, walking over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of his old sweatpants and an old MIT hoodie. He handed them to the boy.

"You're gonna sleep here tonight. Put these on, I'll be back in a bit. Just need to sort some things out," Tony replied, heading out the door. Peter just stared at him, the clothes in his hands. He closed the door and headed back down the hall.

The Rogues were still by the couch, all of them immersed in deep conversation.

"He's so adorable—"

"—did Stark find him?"

"His smile, oh my gosh!"

"—and when he yawned—"

"That's it, I'm keeping him—"

"No, you can't keep Peter," Tony interrupted. Seven sets of eyes snapped his way. "Actually, I'd prefer if you all stayed away from him. You all broke my trust, like heck I'm gonna let you guys break his. Not Peter."

Silence.

"Tony . . . we'd never, ever do anything to hurt Peter," Steve spoke up. The Rogues nodded in agreement. Tony scoffed.

"That's what you said when I met you. Now look back at Siberia, and tell me when I misheard you."

Steve had the decency to look guilty. Bucky avoided Tony's eyes.

"Even if I did trust you, getting close to people in this line of work never ends well," Tony said, thinking of Pepper, when she'd been kidnapped. Rhodey, when he lost the use of his legs. He'd already made the mistake of getting attached to the kid. To think that something could happen to Peter . . . no, Tony wouldn't allow it.

"We'll protect him," Wanda said firmly, drawing herself up into a seated position from where she'd been lying on the floor. "I think I can speak for everyone when I say we'd all die for him."

Tony looked at each person in turn as they nodded or verbally agreed. Sure, it made him feel slightly better that they'd all protect his kid, but honestly . . . he didn't want to share.

"In that case, please just try to keep your distance. Let me enjoy time with my kid," Tony pleaded. The Rogues nodded, albeit reluctantly. 

"Sir, Peter appears to be crying," FRIDAY said. Crying? What happened now?

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, turning and racing down the hall to his room. He didn't notice the Avengers getting up to follow.

"He is having a minor anxiety attack." Oh, anxiety attacks are the worst. Similar to panic attacks, but caused by stress rather than PTSD.

The billionaire opened his door gently, hearing Peter's sobs and cries. His heart nearly shattered.

"Petey, what's wrong, bud?" he whispered. The boy was lying under the covers, facing away from Tony. Peter shivered and pulled the blankets tighter around his thin frame.

"J-just th-thinking. About—about today," he sniffled, hand reaching up to rub at his face. He seemed so young in that moment, more than usual.

"About this morning?" he asked, remembering how distraught the boy had been when he'd arrived. Peter nodded.

Tony sat down next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. The man pulled him up gently, turning Peter around so he could fall comfortably into Tony's embrace. Wrapping an arm around his back, and carding his other hand through the boy's curls, Tony began to rock back and forth slowly.

Peter curled up into his arms, sobs dying to small whimpers and sniffles. Tony hummed and continued to rock him like a child.

"I'm sorry you had such a bad day. You don't need to worry about it now, though. I'm here to take care of you," the billionaire murmured, breathing in the scent of Peter's baby-soft hair. "Just relax, it's all gonna be okay."

Peter sighed deeply, melting into Tony's arms. The man looked over his shoulder, seeing the Avengers staring from the door. They all wore faces of worry or adoration. Tony glared at them and they scattered, closing the door a little harshly.

Satisfied, Tony lay down, cradling Peter in his arms. The boy curled into his side, small hands gripping his shirt. Tony continued to hum and card his hand through Peter's hair until he thought the boy was asleep. He almost regretted not getting to play with his hair a little more.

Peter grunted, blindly reaching out and grabbing Tony's hand. He brought it back up to his head with a contented sigh. Tony chuckled, sifting his fingers through Peter's brown locks.

"Mmh . . . I love you, Tony," Peter hummed quietly. The man paused. This kid. 

His kid. 

"I love you too, Pete."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, all done. Send me requests plz. I wanna write stuff for you guys.


End file.
